remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Village (Beauty and the Beast)
The village was a location in the film Beauty and the Beast. It acted as Belle's hometown, and was described to be a relatively quiet, peaceful secluded village with every day like the day before. It was a provincial farming community which had a flower shop, a bakery, a wig shop, a bookstore, and a tavern. Belle's Cottage was just a walk away. Because it was a farming community, livestock such as sheep and pigs are often seen in the area. It was located in a mountainous region with a riverbed closeby headed to the west behind Belle's Cottage. The population of the village, or at least those who composed the mob late into the film, was at least 50. New Fantasyland in Walt Disney World Resort has a scaled down version of the town. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast In the first movie, the village was one of the settings of the film. In the beginning, Belle, while walking to the bookstore to return a book she had just finished, muses about how every single day is always the same, while the villagers comment on how Belle is odd, and eventually Gaston finds her after returning from a hunting trip and pursues her ("Belle"). Just as she was returning home with a new book (implied to be Sleeping Beauty), Gaston ambushes her and chastises her for reading books, as in his mind it was unbecoming of a woman. She eventually rushes back to her cottage when an explosion occurs in the cellar. Later, at least 13 villagers arrived to set up a wedding for Gaston and Belle at Gaston's request, which he requested before proposing to Belle. However, Belle threw him in the mud, causing her to once again complain about her lot in life ("Belle reprise"), before learning from Phillipe that her father went missing. That night, Gaston was still fuming about the failure of the wedding, eventually resulting in the villagers singing praises for him ("Gaston"). Afterwards, they learn from Maurice that Belle was held prisoner by the Beast, although they laughed him off, with Gaston also coming up with an idea to force Belle into marrying him via blackmailing her with Maurice potentially being arrested if she refused ("Gaston reprise"). After meeting with the asylum warden, Gaston and LeFou attempt to get Belle and Maurice, but they were nowhere to be found, causing Gaston to have LeFou stand guard to find them when they returned. An indeterminate time later, they eventually did return after Maurice caught an illness and was near death, with Belle being freed by the Beast to save her father, with LeFou informing Gaston and presumably the other villagers of the news. After learning that the Beast was indeed real, they then try to attack his castle in fear thanks to Gaston inciting the mob further ("The Mob Song"). Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas The village isn't actually seen in the film itself, but it was indirectly alluded to by the villagers coming to Adam's castle for a Christmas party after they are been pardoned for their crime led by Gaston at least a year after the events of the first film. The New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast In this two-issue comic set before the events of the film, the village has brief appearances. In the first issue, when Mrs. Potts recalls to Chip their Master's behavior as a kid and young adult, the village (or at least another village Belle had lived at) made an appearance where the Prince was accosting a woman for blocking the road, with Belle witnessing this and asking her father whether all men were monsters. In addition, the Bothered story arc of the same issue took place in the same issue, where Belle was made to go outside and play in the village square while Maurice was working on his latest contraption, despite her not wanting to do so. She then arrived at the village square where several kids were playing pirates, and was then dragged off to their "ship" and placed in the "Galley" (actually a cellar), and was trapped inside by a bear (implied to be the Enchantress in disguise) until Maurice saved her by accident while giving a test run with the device. This issue implies that Belle and Maurice had previously lived closer to the village square until moving into the cottage outside of town. The village also makes a brief appearance in the second issue, where Belle and Maurice were returning from the fair. The panaway shot to the Beast's quarters implied that the village was nearby enough to have the sound travel to the West Wing. ''Beauty and the Beast (Marvel Comics) The village appears in issues 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7 as side stories, and in issues 5, 8, 9, and 10 as flashbacks. In the side story bits, the village is often used as the setting for Gaston and LeFou trying to orchestrate plans to get Belle to marry him, and the Bimbettes trying to get him to focus on them rather than Belle. Issue 5 has, with some minor differences, a flashback to the opening of the film. ''Weddings'' The Weddings book has Belle and Adam briefly visiting the village as a vacation. ''Disney Princess Royal Weddings'' Adam and Lumiere visit the village to get supplies in preparation for the then-upcoming wedding, visiting a flower shop to pick out Belle's favorite roses. Places of interest *Atrium: The public square. Includes a fountain. *Tavern: Gaston's main hideout. *Bookstore: A place that sells books that Belle frequently visits. It apparently has a return policy, as Belle returned a book she had previously read (implied to be Jack and the Beanstalk) to the store due to having finished it. Belle was apparently a frequent customer to the store based on her interactions with the bookstore owner. *Boulangerie: A bakery that creates and sells various foods such as baquettes. According to Belle, it sells various rolls and breads, and apparently may have been among the first things that opened each and every day. *Barber: Seen on the second floor of a building near the outskirts of the village. *Al Petit Chapleau: A place that sells wigs and hats, with at least one rotund female customer being there. *Market: various fish and eggs are sold in the area. *Plantes & Fleurs: A shop in one of the alleyways of the village. It is presumably a flower shop based on the name (which means "Plants and Flowers" in French) and a flower at the bottom of the sign. *DeLacroise: A shop in one of the alleyways of the village, to the right of Plantes & Fleurs. It was presumably a poultry shop due to the presence of chicken hanging from the stall. *Stockades: A place of punishment for more unruly villagers, where their heads and hands were entrapped between a board and are forced to kneel. *Tobacco shop: A place that sells tobacco. It was marked with a tobacco pipe. *Larget: A storefront that was presumably a kitchenware shop. *La Puissance: A storefront. *La Jamon: An open air market that sold fish. Apparently some of the fish had a chance of going stale based on a villager's complaint. *A Cafe. *A cobber. *A tool shop. Trivia *The specific location of the village is never stated outside of it being French, although it may be in Gascony, due to the town hero's name being Gaston, which means "from Gascony." It may also be in or near the Loire Valley, as the production staff for the film used that location as an inspiration for the setting of the film. The weather throughout the film, a large segment of the population being blond, the mountainous region, as well as some Germanic traits (such as the tavern serving beer) suggests that it was located in the northern-northeastern area of France. **During the failed wedding scene, the wine at the Bimbettes table has a white stripe around the bottleneck with a circle in the center, implying that the wine was Alsace Wine and thus the region was either in the Alsace portion of the Lorraine-Alsace region (as it was known back in the 18th century) or right at the Lorraine-Alsace border. It being Alsace or at the border of Alsace and Lorraine is further implied by the animators going to Riquewihr and Ribeauvillé for inspiration for the village. *Belle's exact status in the town is contradicted in some sources. The opening song has her mentioning that every day in the village was the same since "the morning we and Maurice came to this poor, provincial town," implying that she may not have been born at the village, but moved there. The musical further substantiates this claim by mentioning that Belle and Maurice had moved to the town recently at the beginning of the film. However, Belle's statements about the village schedule indicates that she had lived in the village long enough to predict what would occur, and Issue 5 of the Disney Comic Hits! series by Marvel Comics shows Belle, alongside Gaston and Laura, Paula, and Claudia as children during a snowy day, implying that Belle may have at the very least moved to the village when she was fairly young, if not was born there. In addition, New Fantasyland's Belle's Cottage attraction completely contradicts this with showing that Belle's mom often read to her and had a growth post for each year since her birth, which implied she had been born at the village. *Belle's statement that the town was "poor" was contradicted briefly in the opening song, which showed a wig store with a fat bald woman trying on a wig. During the setting of the film, wigs were frequently worn by people who were considered wealthy. The wine bottles at the village were also corked (as can be seen in the failed wedding scene and the Gaston number), implying that the village produced high-quality wines (in France, wine of inferior quality were usually given bottlecaps while wines of superior quality were corked). In addition, Gaston was implied to be quite wealthy in the film. She could actually be referring to the architecture of the buildings in the town. *The presence of a bishop at the failed wedding in full regalia suggests that the village's primary religion was Catholic, although Catholic doctrine forbade holding weddings outside a church. *In the first panel of the Village side story of Issue 7, the bookseller was shown to have sold a book to a man he referred to as a "Professeur" (French for "Professor" or "Teacher"), suggesting that the village had at the very least a secondary education system. Category:Villages Category:Earth Locations